The present invention relates to a weaving shaft, the rods of which are made of aluminum profile.
Weaving shafts of the type under discussion normally include two shaft rods of aluminum profile and side supports, whereby the side supports are supported at the ends of the shaft rods and each have a projection engaged in a hollow space of the aluminum profile and anchored there by means of bolts.
In operation of the weaving machine of this type, for enhancing productivity of such machines at high operation speeds, a problem has occured, which resides in that stability of the weaving shafts of conventional design has not been sufficient in order to take high swinging loads and quick motion changes. This has occured, particularly with the weaving shafts having shaft rods made of aluminum profile. It has been also known that the connection of the side supports to the hollow shaft rods should be provided with a projection which is insertable into the hollow profile by means of clamping jaws and the projection should be clamped by the bolts and held in a form-locking fashion. Such a connection, however has not been sufficient because only weak anchoring bolts could be utilized and the form-locking connection of the side supports with the ends of the shaft rods was too weak to withstand high loads.